


Home Invader

by Blue_Butterfly00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Crying, Forced Masturbation, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Butterfly00/pseuds/Blue_Butterfly00
Summary: It was Friday night, Adrian’s roommate was out of town for the whole weekend, and Adrian was ecstatic to have the house to himself.  But then a knock on the door and an innocent looking stranger change Adrian’s life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my new story! It's another short one, but I'm working on a much longer story right now to post afterwards. I hope you enjoy!

My breath whooshed out of me as my body slammed into the wall.  “Who are you?!  What do you want?!” I could hear the tremble in my voice, and silently cursed myself for sounding so weak.

A deep throated laugh came from the man behind me.  “You,” he whispered.  “I want you.”  I could feel his hot breath on my ear just before he licked it.  _What the fuck?!_   I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped me, or the sound of disgust as I felt his warm saliva coat my ear.  The man laughed again.  _What the hell is going on?!_

I was home alone, for the first time in forever, on a Friday night when I had heard a knock at the door.  I had looked through the peephole before opening it, only seeing a harmless looking 30ish year-old man looking troubled.  Maybe he had broken down or something, and needed help.  I figured I didn’t know anything about cars, but I could at least let him wait somewhere better than inside his vehicle while he waited for a tow truck.  But as soon as I had opened the door, he was in, pushing me back, slamming me face first into the wall opposite the door.  I had heard the door slam shut just before I hit the wall, and immediately knew I was in trouble.  My mind instantly thought robbery, but something deep down told me this probably wasn’t going to be a normal robbery.  My roommate Ted was gone for the entire weekend, and the closest neighbor lived at least a quarter of a mile away.  Ted and I had chosen this house because it was kind of secluded, and we felt it would give us privacy and wouldn’t bother the neighbors when we had parties and such.  What were we thinking?  No one was coming to rescue me, no one would hear my screams or calls for help.  I was royally screwed.

The man breathed harshly in my ear.  It didn’t seem he was nervous or out of breath, just merely excited.  But excited about what exactly?  His hot breath ghosted over my ear, and I had to fight not to tell him to fuck off and get out of my house.  I could feel the strength in his muscles as he held me against the wall.  This man could easily hurt me if I made him angry.  I swallowed thickly, then softly pleaded, “Please don’t hurt me.”

"I wouldn’t dream of it, Adrian,” the man said.

My heart stopped, the blood draining from my face.  _He knows my name.  How the fuck does he know my name?_

The back of my t-shirt was suddenly grabbed, pulling the collar tightly against my neck, making me gasp.  I was yanked off the wall before he turned me roughly to face down the hallway.  “Bedroom,” he hissed.  Panic filled me at the word.  Bedroom?  What the fuck was he going to do in my bedroom?!  I didn’t have money stashed away or any fancy electronics to steal.  Then it hit me… there’s only _one_ thing to do in the bedroom.  “No!” I screamed.  My arms lashed out as I struggled to pull from his grip.  He laughed at my efforts, his hand getting a tighter grip on the back of my shirt.

“No!” I screamed again.  “Let me go!”  I kicked back, hoping to catch his legs, but he deftly moved out of the way.

I could feel my t-shirt starting to make its way up my body, and it occurred to me that maybe I could slip out of it and get away.  I stopped struggling, holding my arms in the air as I let my body go limp.  The man cried out in surprise as I fell to the floor, sans shirt.  I scrambled across the carpet, desperate to gain traction and get away.  I cried out in frustration as my bare feet slipped repeatedly, tripping me up and making me fall a couple of times before I actually made progress.

But I was barely to my knees before I was knocked back to the floor, and my left arm was grabbed and yanked behind my back.  I screamed in pain as the man pulled on my wrist, making it feel like my arm was going to break.

“Stop!  Please!” I yelled.  “It hurts!  It hurts!”  My eyes were clenched shut against the pain, wetness forming behind my lids and threatening to fall. 

The man used my arm to pull me to my feet, making me scream in pain again.  My eyes now open, the tears made my vision blurry as I tried to look for another way of escape.  “Bedroom,” he hissed again.  “Now.”

I sobbed quietly as we stood there in the hallway, my arm wrenched behind me painfully, him standing calmly behind me as if this was just a normal action for him.  “Please,” I begged.  “Please let me go.  Please, just go away and leave me alone.”  I let a few choked sobs loose.  “I won’t tell anyone you were here, I swear… I swear.”

I screamed so loud my throat hurt as the man somehow managed to pull my arm even farther up my back.  Any more pulls like that and there was no doubt that I was going to have a broken arm.

“Bedroom or a broken arm,” he said.  “It’s your choice, boy.”

_Fuck._

I gestured with my chin down the hall.  “The last one on the right,” I said softly.

He laughed.  “Good boy.”  He began to push me down the hall, mercifully letting up a little on his hold of my arm as we went.

I reluctantly let him push me down the hall, although my feet stumbled a few times as if my brain was telling them not to go willingly.  We reached my bedroom, and he let go of me and shoved me into the room.  I hissed as the feeling started to come back into my sore arm, rubbing it as the pins and needles worked their way through.  I rotated my shoulder in an attempt to soothe the pain, glaring at the man as he entered the room.

He smiled as he watched me, and I wanted to punch that smile right off his face.

“Strip,” he commanded.

I froze, my arm falling to my side.  Shaking my head, I replied, “Absolutely not.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes.  “We can do this the easy way or the hard way Adrian.  Choose.”

In an effort to stall, I quickly glanced around the room, hoping I might spy something that I could grab and use as a weapon.  But that search was short lived.  My heart dropped when I realized the only things available were some papers on my desk or a stubby pencil laying haphazardly across my drawing notebook.  Great, my options were to give him a nasty papercut or try to stab him with the stub of a pencil.  That was if I could even manage to get ahold of either.

I was brought back to the hopelessness of the situation as the man moved threateningly towards me.  I involuntarily took a few steps back until the back of my knees hit the bed.  He had a look in his eyes that said he was running out of patience.  Either I was going to remove my pants, or they would be _forcibly_ removed from my body.

I put my hands up to placate him.  “Okay, okay,” I mumbled.  “Just… just give me a minute.”

Although he looked annoyed by my request, the man took a step back and nodded in response.  He kept his eyes on me though, watching me almost predator like.

I felt my face flush as my hands found their way to the button of my jeans.  I unbuttoned them, then had to take a moment before continuing.  I was watching the intruder as he watched me, but finally had to look away when his eyes widened lustily in response to me lowering my zipper.  _Fuck, was I really doing this?_

My pants fell to my ankles, and I slowly stepped out of them and pushed them away.  I stood there, shivering, in my tight blue cotton briefs, my hands making their way to cover my privates.  The man cleared his throat, making me jump.  I looked up, only to see him making a hurry up motion with his hand.  “Please,” I whispered.  With a sigh and a shake of his head, the man was suddenly on me, pushing me to the bed, his hands yanking off my briefs.  “Hey!” I screamed.  I tried in vain to grab the blue cotton from his hands, but he pulled them out of my reach and threw them across the room.  I watched my last piece of security sail away and fall to the floor in a discarded heap.  Then I realized I had stupidly taken my eyes off the intruder, and hurriedly turned back to him.

He was close… too close.  His body was covering mine, keeping me pinned to the bed, almost crushing me.  His large hands explored my body, leaving no spot untouched.  I struggled to push him away, all while pleading and begging for him to stop.  My efforts just got me laughed at, along with a couple slaps across the face.  I finally settled, my face flushed and sweaty from my efforts.  I was panting just a little, but he seemed fine, not even slightly out of breath.

The man stilled.  “Stay,” he growled.  His face was suddenly in mine, his face set in anger.  “I’ve gotta get something out of my bag.”

 _Bag?  When did he have a bag?_   I nodded, mumbling “Yes, yes,” although I had no intention of actually staying there.  I figured as soon as he got off of me, I was going to run for it.  I didn’t care if I was naked.  I could grab my car keys from the small table by the door and get the hell out of here and to the cops.  I thought of my phone, maybe I could call them as I drove, but then realized it was in my jeans pocket, and there was no chance I would be able to grab it if I was going to escape quickly.

He stared at me for a moment, as if judging my sincerity, then leisurely moved off of me.  I took in a couple breaths as his weight was removed.  _Okay, I can do this._   The intruder started to paw through a black backpack on the floor.  _Seriously, where had that come from?_   I hadn’t noticed he had a backpack when he had been standing on the other side of my door.  But I guess it didn’t matter at the moment.  I waited until he was digging in his bag and clearly distracted, then moved, faster than I ever have in my life, off of the bed and launched myself through my bedroom door.

“Hey!” he yelled.  “Damnit, why do you have to make this so hard?!”

I ran into the hall, heading for the front door, and the table with my car keys.  I hadn’t gotten far down the hall when I heard a scream of frustration… just before I was hit from behind and knocked to the floor.  Damn the fucker was fast.  I groaned as my head hit the hard floor, making me see stars.  I didn’t have the ability to fight back as I was picked up off the floor and thrown over his shoulder.  My head was swimming, and I feared I might have a concussion.  I groaned as I was carried back to my room and thrown onto the bed.  I tried to make my limbs work to get up, get away, but my body was too sluggish and my brain too disoriented to respond.

“Now, how should we do this?” the man asked lowly.  I didn’t figure he actually wanted a response from me, so I was silent as I watched him through the slits of my eyes.

He hummed to himself as he thought it over.  I could do nothing but lay there, groaning and whimpering at my pain.  I barely had a chance to react before I found myself flipped over and face down on the bed.  “This way first, I think,” the intruder mumbled to himself.  “It’ll be easier for the first time.”

The words ‘first time’ made the fog in my head clear, although it still ached with a dull throb.  My stomach clenched when I realized that this was it.  He was really going to do this.  But, he meant for _my_ first time, right?  Not for the first time tonight…? 

Thoughts were running through my head, wicked scenarios of what he was going to do with me.  None were good.  I tried again to push myself up, but my arms were grabbed before I could make much of an effort.  “Nope,” the man said.  He moved quickly to secure my wrists to the headboard with rope he must have pulled from his bag.  I pulled back, trying to free myself, but he was skillful with knots.  All I succeeded in doing was giving myself rope burn.  I whimpered as my hips were raised and my legs spread.  “Please,” I begged.  “Please….”  The last ended in a choked sob.  My ass was rubbed as if he was trying to soothe me, but I just jerked away from his touch.  “Ow!”  I yelled as my movements earned me a harsh smack on the ass.  “Stay,” he snarled.  My ankles were then tied to the footboard, the rope giving me enough slack to move my legs down flat on the bed, but not to move off the bed.  I couldn’t sit there with my ass in the air, exposed to this man.  I dropped my hips to the bed and struggled against the ropes to close my legs.  Unfortunately, I had no choice but to keep them spread.

I had a sudden thought… why didn’t I think of it before?  “My… my roommate could be home anytime,” I told him.  “You should… probably go before you get caught.”  So, it may be a lie… but he wouldn’t know that.  I looked back over my shoulder, hoping to catch his eye and show the seriousness of the situation with my eyes.  “Really, he could be home _any_ time.”

My eyes searched frantically for the intruder, taking precious, fear filled moments to find him.  I hadn’t realized he had moved to stand at the end of the bed, and was in the process of removing his clothes.  I struggled to turn my head and look over my shoulder at him.  When I finally got a good look at him, I had hoped to see surprise or fear on his face, but all I found was a smile.  He barked a laugh.  I let my head fall to the bed then, unable to watch the man disrobe.  He remained silent as he finished removing his clothes, then came towards me to kneel down at my head.  I flinched as he reached up to pet my head, gently pushing my hair off my sweaty forehead.

Leaning in, the man made sure to stare straight into my eyes.  “I know for a fact that you’re lying,” he said.  I struggled to keep my face from showing my surprise.  _How the hell would he know?_   Continuing to run his fingers through my hair he said, “I know your roommate is out of town for the whole weekend Adrian.  But, that was a nice try.”

“Why… why would you say I’m lying?” I hesitantly asked.  “He really could come home at any time.”

He barked a laugh again.  Shaking his head, he stood and moved to his bag.  “Oh Adrian, you are so funny.”  He looked over his shoulder at me.  “I’ve been watching you for a while, boy.  I know a lot about you and your roommate.”  He smiled and winked at the surprise on my face.

“Wha-?”  He cut me off with a wave of his hand.  “It’s inconsequential at the moment.  But know this… I watched Ted leave a few hours ago, bags in hand.”  He smiled, then turned back to his bag.

_Fuck.  Not only did he know Ted had left, but he knew his name!  What else did this guy know?  He said he’d been watching us!  For how long?!_

I wanted to scream in frustration at the fact that Ted was gone for the weekend.  If he had been home, this wouldn’t be happening.  And the fact that he was gone was somewhat my fault.  We had been fighting a lot over the past few months, and after I had started a fight this past Wednesday, he had said that the fighting had finally gotten to him and he said he was going away for the weekend to clear his head.  What that meant, I wasn’t sure, but I had been overjoyed to have the house to myself for the weekend.  Ted and I had lived together in the college dorms for our entire four years of college, then figured we had gotten along so well, we should live together after.  But, living in a rented house alone was different than living together in a dorm with two other guys as a buffer.  Every little thing seemed to set us at each other’s throats, and we were pretty miserable by now.  Now I hoped I’d get to see Ted again and apologize… hopefully we could move on and work things out so we could live together peacefully.

My intruder had finally found what he was looking for in his bag and was coming back to the bed.  When I saw the huge bottle of lube in his hand, I couldn’t help but whimper and pull against my bindings.  “Please,” I begged “Why are you doing this to me?  I don’t even know you.”

The man leered down at me, throwing the lube on the bed at my feet.  “You don’t need to know me, boy.  But, you can call me Sir.”

“What?”  _What did that mean?  Call him Sir?_

The man… uh, Sir… climbed onto the bed and settled himself between my bound and spread legs.  I could hear a snap as the bottle of lube was opened.  I could feel myself starting to panic, my breathing speeding up as my mind raced at what was about to happen.  “I’m… I’m not gay,” I tried to explain.  “I don’t know if you think I am, but I’m not.”

Sir hmmphed behind me.  “Doesn’t matter.”

“I… I’ve never had… anything…,” I stopped and swallowed thickly.   “…in my ass either, Sir… please, please don’t do this.”

Sir chuckled then.  A soft hand patted my back as if he was trying to reassure me.  It didn’t help.  “I know Adrian, I know,” he said.  “That’s why this is going to be so much fun.”  My blood chilled at his statement.  This might be fun for him, but it sure as hell wasn’t fun for me.

Cold fingers touched my entrance, making me jump as a cry of anguish escaped my throat.  My panting breaths could be heard over the awful sound of squishing lube as he first used one finger, then two to prepare me for his cock.  I had seen it when he was standing next to me, talking so nonchalantly about watching me and Ted.  It was huge, and I feared it would tear me apart.  I whimpered and whined as a third finger joined the first two.  It hurt, my tight virgin hole reluctant to spread for him.  I could hear his lustful breathing as he moved his fingers in and out of me.  When a fourth finger entered my hole, I could help but cry out.  “Please, don’t do this!”

He chuckled, but continued to use those fingers to slowly fuck my hole.  Each stroke of those fingers hurt, no matter how much lube he used or how gentle he might think he’s being, and I breathed a fleeting sigh of relief when they were removed and didn’t return.  I jerked when cold lube was then dribbled onto my ass, and he rubbed it in and around my hole.  I didn’t want this, but at least he was taking the time to prepare me.  I tried to tell myself that maybe with all the lube… maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

Sir wasted no time then… he plunged his bare cock into my hole.  Holy shit, had I been wrong!

“Nooooooo! Noooooooo! Noooooooo!” I screamed, the pain in my ass brutal despite his preparations.  Pain seared through my body as my anal virginity was ripped away, something I had never thought to lose.  I couldn’t help but cry and scream at the pain, or at the horror of this moment.  I felt so vulnerable.  Tied down like this, he could do anything he wanted to me.  I couldn’t resist.  Trembling, I realized my life had significantly changed.  Sir pulled my hair so my head was so far back that he could look down into my eyes.  I struggled to breath against the tight pull of my neck.  Short gasps escaped my lips as he stared down at me.

“I’m going to turn you into my little anal whore, boy,” he said calmly. I grimaced at the thought of it, moaning “no”, and he laughed as he let my head fall back to the bed.  His hands found my hips then, and he held them tightly as he fucked me harder than any girl and I had ever fucked before. I screamed and writhed in pain and despite the ropes, tried my best to slip away from him, pulling and fighting him to no avail.  Sir had me right where he wanted me. The sounds that were coming out of me now were unnatural and I knew that I needed to make him stop somehow. This man was going to tear me up and make me bleed.  I pulled and pulled against the ropes, but it was no use.  I wasn’t going to get away from him.

“Just relax, boy,” Sir said.  “Give me this asshole. Give it to me!”

“Fuck you!” I screamed, my panic turning into anger.  “Get off of me!  Let me go!”

“No. Fuck _you_!” Sir screamed back and he picked up his pace, fucking my hole more brutally than before.  His fingers dug into my hips, and I could feel his nails cutting into my skin.  His hold was punishing, his fingers gripping me like a rodeo rider holding onto a bucking bull.

What I had thought was painful before morphed into something that was so painful that I can’t even describe it. There are no words that can express the level of pain I felt as he fucked my ass for that first time. Even though he had thankfully bothered to use lube, I hadn’t been prepared for how much it would actually hurt to have a cock shoved into my asshole.  I screamed in agony again and again as he used my hole with no regard for my feelings.

“Go ahead and scream, boy! Show Sir how bad it hurts to get fucked by my big, fat cock in your virgin asshole! Show me how lucky am I to be the first one in here!”

“Fuck you!” I screamed again in his general direction.  He simply laughed and fucked my asshole harder. My screams sounded like I was being murdered, and in a way I was. Tears were running down my cheeks and my nose was dripping snot. I was so upset! I hated him so much!  Why did this man have to basically break into my house and choose to rape me?!  Why me?!  I screamed out my frustrations as the tears ran down my face.

Sir only laughed and continued to thrust his hips back and forth, the sound of slapping skin filling the room.  I sobbed and cried and screamed and yelled until I had nothing left.  I felt the man still, felt his hot cum shoot into my brutalized hole.  I felt my body give in, and I slumped to the bed in defeat.  _It’s over, it’s over._

Sir groaned as he pumped his hips a few more times, and I felt a few more squirts of his cum enter me.  He was panting as he withdrew his softened cock from me and leaned down so his mouth was by my ear.  “Was it as good for you as it was for me?” he whispered. 

I whimpered and buried my head in the pillow.  _You got what you wanted, now please go,_ I silently pleaded.  _Please._

Sir chuckled softly as he climbed off the bed.  “Phew, I need a rest after that.”  He headed out of the room.  “And maybe a drink.”

****

Sir returned maybe half an hour later.  I wasn’t exactly sure what he had been doing, but I had definitely heard him rummaging around in the kitchen.  I had had no choice but to lay there waiting for him, feeling his cum leaking from my asshole.  It felt so disgusting seeping from my hole and running down my thighs.  I knew I’d have to throw the bedcovers away.  There was no way I’d be able to uncaringly wash it and reuse it after his cum had soaked into it.  The thought of using it ever again made me disgusted.

I was limp, my eyes staring vacantly at the room as he untied me.  I didn’t have the strength to try and fight him, or to try and get away.  My asshole was nothing but a knot of pain, pain that flared every time my legs or back were stretched or moved.  I could hear myself whimpering from the pain as if from a distance.  I think my mind had just about shut down from the trauma of it all.

I barely registered the fact that Sir was retying my wrists back to the headboard, this time with me on my back.  “Wha… what are you doing?” I murmured.

Sir smiled down at me as he leaned over my chest to tie my left wrist.  I couldn’t help but wince as the rope rubbed against the rope burns from earlier.  “You didn’t think we were done, did you?” he asked.  I gave a guttural sigh, a stray tear leaking from my right eye.  _Well, I had hoped we were._   “Yes,” I whined.  Sir left my legs free, but I had no fight left in me to try and kick him away as he climbed onto the bed between them.  I cried out in pain, my eyes clenching shut when he touched my sore, abused hole.  Sir quietly shushed me, telling me quietly that it wasn’t that bad.  I barely resisted snorting at him.  He wasn’t the one who had had a cock shoved up his ass.  He grabbed the bottle of lube and slathered a large glob on my entrance and on his already hardened cock.  How the hell could this man already be hard again?  Wasn’t he as exhausted as I was from earlier?

I tried hard not to make noise as he entered me yet again, but I couldn’t help the whimper and corresponding squeal of pain.  I felt him grab my legs and put them over his shoulders just before Sir oh so slowly entered me.  I wanted to thank him profusely for taking his time, even if it _still_ hurt.  I don’t think I would have survived if he had thrust himself in forcefully.  Sir stared down at me once he was fully seated.  I’m not sure if he wanted some kind of reaction from me or not.  I didn’t give him one.  As a matter of fact, I went complete limp and vacant.  I couldn’t handle this again.  I just wanted to shut down, maybe black out so I didn’t have to be conscious for Sir raping me yet again.

Sir began thrusting, and I couldn’t help the grimace and wince as his cock rubbed against my sore insides.  Sir starting mumbling, something about me being his slut, his whore.  How I was such a good fuck… I blocked it all out.  I was humiliated enough without listening to his degrading words.

My body bounced and slid back and forth against the bedcovers as he fucked me.  My head bounced off the headboard a couple of times, but I didn’t even register the pain.  I stared off at a distant corner, a vacant look on my face.  I didn’t have any more fight in me, or strength to even plead for him to stop.  My body was now just a toy for him to use.  I was his fuckdoll, he could play with me as he willed.  I just hoped he would tire of this game soon and leave.

“Oh Adrian,” Sir said.  “Look at you.  It seems you’re already learning your place beneath me.”

He picked up his pace, his balls slapping against my ass, the sound filling my ears.  I could distantly feel the pain, but didn’t react other than the occasional wince or grimace.  Sir didn’t last as long this time, and after a few more thrusts, he was already spilling inside of me.  His hot cum stung my insides, making my groan.  I found myself silently celebrating in my head that he was done.  Maybe _now_ he would leave.

Sir pulled out and fell to the bed beside me.  I refused to look at him.  He lay there panting for a few minutes, his hand gently stroking my chest.  “You sure are a good fuck, boy,” he muttered. I sighed sadly, but otherwise ignored him.  His hand ghosted over my cock, and I jerked my hips away.  I instantly tensed, fully expecting him to get angry, but he only chuckled as if amused.  “Such a good boy,” he said.  “You didn’t even cum without permission.”  I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the absurdity of his statement.  _Of course_ I didn’t cum.  Did he _actually think_ I would get hard and cum as he raped me?

His hand found my chin, and I tried to resist as he turned my head towards his.  But I didn’t have the strength in my neck to resist for long, and I lost the battle, and found us staring into each other’s eyes.  Sir leaned in, his lips puckered.  I whimpered and tried to pull back, but his grip on my chin dug in tighter, and I couldn’t go anywhere.  His lips found mine, his tongue teasing at the crease of my lips.  But I refused to open and let him enter.  We weren’t lovers, he didn’t get to kiss me like one.  Sir tried again to enter my mouth, but I stubbornly refused him entrance.  After another jilted try, he gave up.  Instead, he gave a couple of pecks on my lips and pulled away.

“That’s okay, we’ll get there.”  Sir smiled and released my chin before sitting up.  “Do you have to use the bathroom before we go to bed?” he asked.

My eyes opened wide in surprise.  “ _We_ go to bed?  You’re not going to leave?  You’re… you’re going to sleep here?”  I asked in disbelief.  _What the hell?!  Wasn’t raping me enough?!_

Sir nodded.  “Of course.  We have the whole weekend to have fun,” he said with a wink and a smirk.

My stomach churned, and I struggled not to throw up at those words.  _The whole weekend?!  He was going to abuse and violate me over the whole weekend?!_

I think he could see the disgust and fear on my face.  Patting my head gently, he said, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

I let out a crazed laugh at that one.  “Sure,” I said.  “You’ve sure taken good care of me so far.”  I pulled on the ropes binding me to the headboard.  “Is tying me up and raping me, taking _good_ care of me?” I sneered.

Sir didn’t rise to my accusations and anger.  He merely shrugged, then moved to untie my hands.  “So, do you have to use the bathroom or not?”

I took a deep sigh, knowing he wasn’t going to be swayed to leave me alone.  I nodded and replied, “Yes, Sir.”

My wrists were untied, and Sir tsked when he looked at my sore, rope burned wrists.  “We’ll have to take care of those in the morning,” he said.  “Don’t want those to get infected.”  Sir let go of my wrists, then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.  I screeched in pain as my back stretched and moved.  My abused hole was a throbbing mess of pain.  The pain was slowly spreading throughout my hips and into my lower back.  I didn’t know how much more I could stand.  All I wanted to do was down some pain killers and sleep for a week.

Sir and I made our way to the bathroom, moving at a pace that didn’t leave me screaming in pain.  We shuffled around each other in the small bathroom, moving around each other to get to the toilet.  We relieved ourselves before he used a wet wash cloth to clean us off.  I would have preferred a hot shower, but I wasn’t going to complain.  I was too damn tired.

Back on the bed, a roll of duct tape appeared, and my wrists were taped together with what I felt was way too many rounds of tape.  I tried to plead again for him to go, but he told me to shut up.  I did.  The rope was still tied to the bed posts, and he wound one end of one piece around the middle of my bound hands and tied it tight.  I wasn’t going anywhere tonight.  I hoped I didn’t have to take my usual nightly pee run.

Sir forced me to lay down under the covers, and all I could think of was the stain of his cum soaking into the fabric.  Nothing like sleeping under the bedcover you were just raped on... twice.  Sir crawled in behind me, pulled the covers up to our shoulders, and wrapped his arm around my chest, pulling me into him.  In doing so, my arms were pulled upwards by the rope, making for an awkward position.

I tried to pull away, telling him no, but he growled at me and told me to lay still.  With a deep sigh, I did as I was told.  Sir was soon softly snoring, his breathing deep and quiet.  I laid there with my eyes open, finding it almost impossible to sleep.  For the first time tonight, I glanced at my bedside clock.  It was almost midnight.  Sir had burst into my home around 8:30 or so.  I shuddered.  That was almost three and a half hours of torture.  And I still had two more days left in the weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t sleep worth shit all night.  I drifted in and out of short, insignificant cat naps, my mind spinning with everything that had happened.  I couldn’t stop thinking about the man behind me, sleeping so soundly like this was a normal, everyday occurrence.  Like it was completely normal to bust into someone’s home, rape them, then sleep over.

Lying here spooning with my rapist, I couldn’t help myself from reassessing the whole night. At first it had been terrifying; I remembered the surprise I’d felt at having the man burst through the door and then being overpowered, then the horror of being forced to lead the man back to my bedroom, wondering what exactly he was going to do to me. I remembered how petrified I had felt when Sir had thrown me to the bed and bound me to it with the lengths of rough rope.  Mentally, I had been able to delude myself that this wasn’t going to happen, that maybe, just maybe, this was all a practical joke or something, or at the very least that it was all a nightmare that I would wake up from.

All that had shattered when I was raped.

Honestly, I felt broken now, somehow less than human. It was not just that my body ached, but that a part of me had been irredeemably stripped away, leaving me less than whole. I had been violated, used, merely an object of Sir’s gratification. I knew that after Sir left, that no matter where I would go or whatever I would do, I would always remember what had happened to me. I would carry it with me, an ugly but invisible scar. I knew I would never feel safe or comfortable around strangers ever again.

Lying there, I tried to remain as still as I could.  I made failed attempts to clear my mind. Maybe if I neither moved nor thought, I could almost… almost believe this was not happening to me.

After hours of my mind whirling, I let out a deep sigh and tried once again to get my mind to quiet down.  A low groan escaped me as my arms twinged.  I was terribly uncomfortable.  My arms had fallen asleep from being forced into the same position all night.  On top of that, the bastard’s cum kept… moving… inside of me.  Small spurts would seep out each time I tried to move and get comfortable.  But, it was impossible to try and get comfortable anyway, because I couldn’t even move an inch without Sir unconsciously pulling me back to his chest.  I wanted to kick him away, there was no way I could sleep with him on top of me, suffocating me.  But subtle kicks backwards warranted nothing, and I soon gave up.  When I could finally feel my eyes growing heavy and slipping closed, I unconsciously glanced sleepily at the clock.  It read 6:00.  I couldn’t believe I had been lying here for six hours.  But soon, I drifted into a light, uneasy sleep.

I was ripped awake, screaming at sudden pain in my ass.  I’m trying to process what’s happening through my muddled brain, then realize Sir has shoved his cock into my sore, battered asshole, and I screamed for him to stop.

“Take it out, take it out!” I yelled.  “Sir, it hurts,” I managed weakly before screaming again.  “Fuck!”

Sir pumped his cock in and out, slow and hard, receiving a weak whimper or cry of pain each time he slammed inside of me. He growled into my ear when I tried weakly to kick back at him with my legs. 

“Don’t fight me,” he snarled, grabbing my left leg and yanking it back over his own. The movement opened me up for him, and he moaned as he snapped his hips at a quick pace.  I whimpered, crying softly.  I couldn’t believe this was happening again.  My hole was so sore already, I wished I would just pass out from the pain.

“Oh, am I hurting your little boy pussy?” he cooed softly, breathing heavily into my ear.

“Yes!” I gasped, not even processing that he had called my ass my boy pussy.  “Please, stop!”

Another scream was wrenched from my lips as he pulled his fat cock out and slammed it back into me.  Sir chuckled lowly in my ear as he pounded my poor ass.  “There’s nothing like the first morning fuck,” he panted.

I was sobbing loudly, mewling at each thrust, crying out when his cock hit a particularly raw and tender spot within me.

I guess he got tired of my cries, because his hand clamped over my mouth.  Muffled groans and shouts filled the room as he continued to ravage my ass.  Hot breath from his harsh pants blew in my ear as he fucked me hard and fast, seemingly encouraged by my sobbing and cries of pain, before finally cumming in my ass.

I was a weak and sobbing mess as he pulled out.  I groaned as his cock rubbed my insides, the pain flaring across my hips and lower back once again.  His hand was removed from my mouth, and I took a few shaky breaths.

I jumped, jerking away from him when I felt him shove his fingers into my ass, scooping out his cum.  I whimpered when I saw those cum covered fingers nearing my face, fearful of what he planned.  I tried to beg for him to stop, which was a stupid idea, because once my lips parted his fingers were in my mouth.  He demanded that I suck on them, clean them of his cum.  I grunted and shook my head, feeling absolutely sickened by the taste and feel of his cooling cum on my tongue.

“Do it, or I’ll fuck you again,” he threatened.

My heart pounded.  I couldn’t take another fucking, but I also didn’t want to suck his cum from his fingers.  Unfortunately by then, most of his cum had more or less dripped from his fingers and had made its way onto my tongue and back towards my throat.  Seeing no other choice, I used my tongue to suck and lick his fingers, then swallowed the cum.  Sir laughed behind me as he pulled his cleaned fingers from his mouth.  “Always knew you were a cum slut.”

He pulled me back into his arms, my hole aching, the taste of cum still on my tongue, and I cried softly into the pillow.  I felt him kiss the top of my head before petting my head slowly.  “That’s a good boy,” Sir said, stroking my hair, running his fingers through the strands, fingers coming to rest at the back of my neck before moving back to the top of my head and stroking my hair again.  “Let it out,” he said.

For the moment, only my crying and deep anguished sobs punctuated the silence.  Sniveling, I wiped my nose on my arm.  Sir let me cry for quite a while before pulling away from me.  He said nothing as he untied the rope binding me to the bed.  I watched warily when he went searching in his bookbag again, my breath catching when he pulled out a small pocket knife.  He saw my panic, but shook his head, indicating nothing would happen to me.  The duct tape was cut away, then unwound and pulled painfully from my skin.  I hissed loudly as the tape pulled out arm hair and took some of the rope burned skin with it.  Sir winced a little when he saw my sore wrists.  Hopefully he remembered to take care of them today like he promised last night.

“Come on,” Sir said, pulling me to my feet.  “Up we go.”  I glanced at the clock as I stood, noticing the clock read 9:30.  Well, at least I had gotten a few hours of sleep.

I managed to stifle the cries of pain as I stood, then stiffly shuffled beside him out of the room and down the hall.  Halfway to the bathroom, I had to stop.

“Oh. Oh….” I leaned forward slightly. There was a wet popping sound as I felt something wet and slimy make its way out of my ass.  I looked down to find the thick ooze of Sir’s cum sliding down the back of my thighs.

“Ugh,” I muttered.  We stood there for a moment, me utterly transfixed as the glob of cum made its way down my legs, my face growing hot as I flushed in embarrassment.

Sir patted my arm and started to gently guide me towards the bathroom. “Come on.  Let’s get you cleaned up.”

In the bathroom, Sir wiped the cum away, then told me to use the toilet.  I took a good long piss, then moved to flush.  Sir stopped me, grabbing my hand.  I don’t think I could ever feel more humiliated than when he told me to sit down and try to go… that it would help get any leftover cum out of my ass.  I couldn’t look at him as I reluctantly complied.

My face knotted up as I pushed to help relieve myself further.

“Hurts, huh?”

“Yeah,” I whispered, head bowed. I strained a bit, giving half-audible whimpers.

“Yeah, if you’re not used to getting fucked, and even if you are, sometimes…”  Sir trailed off, but I really didn’t want to hear his reassurances anyway.

He gave me a few more moments. “Done?”

“Yeah.” Sir didn’t bother turning away as I wiped and cleaned myself up.  I knew my forehead was flushed, my whole face a deep crimson.  Nothing like using the toilet in front of your rapist.

I finished up and flushed, then moved to wash my hands and let him do whatever he needed to do.  He kept his eye on me, wary that I would run, but my body was in so much pain I didn’t even consider it.

Sir moved to the shower and turned it on.  The sound of the water running made my skin itch.  I wanted nothing more than to be clean.  Looking in the mirror and seeing my battered body disgusted me, and I had to look away before I started crying again.  My skin was dirty, my face red and puffy with dried tears streaked down my cheeks, my ass and thighs covered in the bastard’s dried cum.  I changed my mind.  I didn’t _want_ to be clean… I _needed_ to be clean.

Sir had barely moved his hand to motion me in before I moved and entered the nice, warm shower. My eyes closed and I groaned as the hot water hit my skin, willing the water to seep into every pore and make me clean and whole again.

The sound of the shower curtain opening made my eyes snap open.  _Please, no._   Turning, I saw the man who had invaded my home entering the shower.  He saw the surprise on my face, and asked, “What?”

“Um…” I started.  “You’re… you’re going to shower with me?” I asked.  I could hear the dread in my voice, and wondered if he could too.

Sir shrugged.  “Of course.  No sense in wasting water, right?”

I lowered my head in frustration.  Couldn’t I get this moment to myself?  “Please, Sir…”  I picked up my head and looked pleadingly into his eyes.  “Can’t I get… this to myself?”  His eyes narrowed.  “Why?”

“Because… um, you’ve barely given me time to myself since you… arrived,” I paused with a frown, “… and I was…  Well, I was hoping to take this shower by myself.”

Sir laughed as he shook his head in amusement.  “You’re so damn cute!”

I blushed and looked away.  Reaching for the shampoo, I gave into the fact that there was zero possibility of him letting me shower alone, or even leaving me any time alone for the rest of the weekend.

The shampoo bottle was yanked from my hand, and I cried out in surprise, reaching for it, but being denied.  Suddenly, his soapy hands were in my hair, kneading my scalp, scrubbing my dirty locks.  I found myself moaning softly.  It felt so good.

“Tell you what,” he said.  “If you’re good for me for the rest of the day, I’ll let you shower by yourself later tonight.”

“Really?” I asked.

Sir grabbed the conditioner bottle and applied it to my soapy hair.  “Yes, really.”

“Thank you… Sir.”  And then it hit me that I had just thanked this man for possibly allowing me to shower alone.  What the hell was happening to me?  A few seconds later I got hit again when I thought about what he had said… ‘if you’re good for me’… what exactly was he planning to do to me today that I would have to be _good_ for?

I tried not to think about it as we finished our shower.  Sir used a washcloth soapy with body wash to scrub my body down, much to my protests, then made me wash him.  I swear my face was a red as a tomato the whole time as I washed him.  I had dreamed of taking a shower with a cute girl one day… not with my rapist.

I was more than ready to leave the shower by the time we had washed, but Sir had other ideas. Pushing me back against the shower wall, he put both hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes with one of those ‘I’ve got an idea’ looks.  _Uh oh._

“I always like to have a happy ending to my showers,” he said.  I tensed and started to shake my head in protest, but he shook his head to stop any verbal protests.  “Not that.”  I let myself relax just a little and waited for him to continue.  “You have two choices, boy.  Play with yourself for me,” he paused, seeing my surprised reaction, “Or suck me off.”

I swear I almost threw up.  My stomach roiled, and I dry heaved for a few seconds before  
I clamped my hand over my mouth and got myself under control.  Sir barked a laugh.  “I take that as a no to sucking me off.”

I shook my head frantically.  I moved my hand from my mouth and reached out to push him away.  The man moved only slightly at my push and grinned at my effort.  My face contorted into an outright look of disgust.  “No!” I yelled.  “Absolutely not!”

He stepped back into the shower spray, sending it ricocheting off his body and splattering against the shower curtain.  “Then start touching yourself.”  He smiled widely.  “I wanna see you squirt.”

A deep frown etched into my face.  I couldn’t believe this.  _Why the hell did I answer the door last night?_   _I should have ignored him or told him to go away._   I took a deep sigh, then slowly raised a trembling hand to my soft cock.  I honestly didn’t think I’d be able to get hard with him watching me, let alone bring myself to orgasm.  Taking a soft grip, I began to stroke myself.  I could feel the man’s eyes on me, watching me in what should only be a private moment.  I glanced up, and saw his smile, his eyes glued to my hand and my cock.

I let my hand fall away.  “I can’t do this,” I muttered.  “I can’t.”

I swear I heard Sir growl deep in his throat.  “We’re wasting time here, Adrian.  I’m hungry and want some breakfast.  Now get to it, or get on your knees!”

I let out a soft sob.  _Fucking hell._   I closed my eyes and leaned back against the shower wall.  Maybe if I blocked everything out, took myself to some fantasy, I could do this.  _Okay, okay.  Think of that hot girl from the store the other day.  Her big tits, long blond hair… that short skirt…_

I found myself letting out a low moan as I lifted my hand and started to stroke my soft cock.  I forced my mind to dive into the fantasy.  Thinking of that girl smiling at me, coming back home with me… following me into my bedroom.

My strokes were speedy, my thoughts deep in my fantasy on the hot blonde bouncing up and down as she rides my cock.  I moaned as I imagined her large tits bouncing, her head thrown back as she moaned and whimpered.  I could feel myself getting close.  My mind thought it heard a male voice offering verbal encouragement, but I blocked it out and focused on the blonde’s smile, then her cry of passion as she came.  I groaned loudly as I came at the same time, my cum shooting into her hot, wet insides.

I was soon coming down from my orgasmic high, panting harshly, my heart pounding just a little.  I startled when the spray of the shower hit my chest, my eyes snapping open to see that predatory man watching me with an evil smile.  I immediately looked away, completely embarrassed at what I had just done… what I had just been _ordered_ to do.  Out of the corner of my eye I watched as his hand came up, gently patting me on the cheek.  I pulled my head away, frowning. 

“Good job, boy,” he praised.  “Good show.”

I snorted in response, then asked if we were done.  Sir nodded, then turned to shut off the shower.  I brushed past him and shoved the shower curtain open.  Stepping out, I grabbed a towel from the small closet behind the bathroom door and started to dry myself off.  I had barely started to rub it over my hair when the towel was grabbed from my hands.  “Hey!”

Sir grinned as he started to dry himself with the towel he had just stolen from me.  “Your superiors should go first, boy.”

“What?” I muttered.  _What the hell is he talking about?_ “Superiors?”  My face scrunched up in confusion.  I tried to wrap my head around what he had just said, but it made absolutely no sense.  Really, what kind of explanation could he give for that statement?

 Sir didn’t answer me though, but that stupid grin was still plastered to his face.  He finished drying his body, then tossed the towel to me.  I grabbed the damp fabric, dumbfounded at what had just happened.  Sir snapping his fingers brought me back to the moment at hand, and I shook my head to clear it.  I don’t know if he thought I’d then use the wet towel to dry myself, but I sure wasn’t going to.  I tossed the towel into the hamper with a frown, then grabbed a fresh towel for myself.  I half expected him to stop me, but he had already turned away and was combing his damp hair.

After we finished drying off and combing our tangled locks, Sir started looking through the medicine cabinet.  “Got any gauze?” he asked.

I nodded and came to his side.  I pointed to the top shelf.  “Right there.”

Sir grabbed it and a tube of Neosporin, then told me to sit down on the toilet lid.  I did it without question.  He had said he’d take care of my sore wrists this morning, and I was more than happy to allow him.

Sir was gentle as he first applied the Neosporin, then wrapped the gauze around my wrists.  “That should help,” he said quietly.

“Thank you,” I said.  I wanted to say I wouldn’t need the gauze or Neosporin if he hadn’t tied me to my bed, but figured it wasn’t worth it.  At least he was taking care of them.

He nodded and turned back to the medicine cabinet to replace everything.

Once finished in the bathroom, we headed back to the bedroom.  I was apprehensive about returning here, but Sir just ignored me and grabbed some clothes from his backpack and started to get dressed.  I took that as a prompt to get dressed myself, and headed for my closet.

“What are you doing?” Sir asked me.  I stopped and turned to him.  “Getting dressed.”  I waved at him as if to say, ‘you’re doing it.’  Sir shook his head.  “Sorry, Adrian, not you.”  My mouth fell open.  He finished zipping up his pants and then started to pull his shirt over his head.  “My boys stay naked at all times.”

Okay, I had to know what the hell he was talking about this time.  “What?  Why are you saying things like that?  Why can’t I get dressed?  It’s embarrassing to walk around naked!  And what do you mean by superiors… or your boys?  What does all of that mean?”

Sir zipped up his bag and then came over to me.  I wanted to back away, but I was already at the closet.  There was nowhere to go unless I wanted to try and hide amongst my clothes.

Grabbing my chin gently, Sir looked straight into my eyes.  “You just worry about following my directions, okay?  Don’t worry your pretty little head about things you don’t understand.”

I opened my mouth, but nothing but incoherent noise came out.  I honestly didn’t know _what_ I could say to that.  This guy was talking like he was the boss and I was nothing but the grunt supposed to follow his orders with a ‘Yes Sir’ and a smile.  Sir could see I was confused, and that I wanted to desperately understand.  “Stop thinking, and just follow, okay?”  He punctuated the last few words with a few light slaps to my cheek.  _Could I do it?  Would it get him out of here without really hurting me… well, hurting me any more than he already has?_ I finally shut my mouth, swallowing slowly before nodding.  “Okay,” I said.  “I’ll… I’ll try.”

Sir seemed to accept that answer.  He nodded and stepped away.  Motioning to the door he said, “Kitchen.”

“Can you cook?” Sir asked as we entered the kitchen.  Even though I believe he had been rummaging through here last night, he glanced around the clean, white space, taking in the fridge and nice new stove.  Ted and I had scraped our money together when the last one had broken.  The landlord wanted to buy some second hand ugly piece of garbage, and we had refused.  This one was one of those nice ones with the flat cooking top.  I loved it.  Sadly, it was one of the nicest things I owned.

I nodded as I leaned back against the counter by the sink.  “Ted and I shared cooking duties.   I can cook pretty well.”

Sir nodded and sat down at the kitchen island.  He motioned to the stove and said, “Then get cooking.”

“Um, what do you want?” I asked.  “I can do pancakes, easy omelets, simple eggs, homefries…” I trailed off, then waited for him to tell me what I should cook.

I ended up making us both scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast.  I was glad he wanted something easy.  Even though I had offered, I don’t think I would have had been able to fully concentrate on anything more complicated than that.  Making scrambled eggs was rote memory, and I was able to ignore it all as my mind reeled with everything from this morning.  Surprisingly, Sir complimented me on the food, saying it was cooked just to his liking.  I looked away as I blushed and said “thank you.”  Sir then watched me do the dishes, because “we shouldn’t leave it for later, because then there’s just more to do.”  I didn’t protest much.  It was keeping his hands off of me and his cock out of my ass… and I was fine with that.

After the dishes were done we ended up back in the bedroom, and I whined and protested when the roll of duct tape reappeared.  “Do you have to?”  I tried to hold my hands back, but he was too strong and grabbed them and pulled them to him.  “Haven’t I proven that I won’t do anything?”

Sir scoffed.  “You’ve tried to get away from me more than once,” he said.  “What’s to make me think you won’t try again?”

Ripping a length of tape from the roll, Sir seemed to consider the gauze around my wrists for a moment, then wrapped a piece of tape, sticky side up, around my wrists before winding more of the roll around them and securing my wrists together.  After three rounds, he ripped the end of the tape and smoothed the loose piece down.  The roll was thrown onto the bed, rolling a little before stopping and falling on its side.

I sighed, thinking about what he had said.  _Well, he had a point._   But what could I really do?  He’d already proven he could take me down if I tried to run.  He’d already proven that he could get me to do things that I didn’t want to do.  Honestly, my lower half was still in a lot of pain, so there was little chance of me trying to run again anyway.

Sir must have taken my silence as acquiescence.  “Let’s go watch some TV.”

I stood to follow, then winced as a flash of pain went through my lower back.  “Can I get some pain pills from the bathroom?” I asked.  Sir turned to look at me, and I could tell he could see the pain on my face.  He seemed to think about it for a minute, then headed for the bathroom.  I started to slowly follow.  I could hear the tell-tale rattle of the pill bottle as I shuffled closer to the bathroom.  _Thank goodness._

Sir exited the bathroom with a small paper cup of water and two pills in his hand.  He met me in the middle of the hallway “Here.”

I eagerly accepted the pills and water.  I threw the pills into my mouth and chugged the water down.  “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments! :)

We watched TV for a little while, but his hands soon started roaming.  I repeatedly tried to beg him off, telling him I was sore, that I needed rest.  But he wouldn’t hear of it.  I whimpered as his fingers found my entrance and started slowly poking around.  The pain pills from earlier were helping, but they hadn’t blocked all of the pain.  I figured I’d need something much stronger for that.

Before I knew it, we were up off the couch, and his cock was freed from his pants, poking from his opened zipper.  Pretty soon we were fucking everywhere and anywhere throughout the house.  Over the back of the couch, on the couch, over the arm of the couch, on the bed, leaning over the end or the side of the bed, against the kitchen table, shoved down onto my back on the kitchen table… it went on and on.  We stopped now and then to rest, or to eat, but overall, the day was filled with my pain and his lust filled moans.  I was sobbing, begging and pleading for him to stop… to please just stop.  I swear I felt blood intermingling with the cum and lube seeping from my abused, enlarged hole.  Sir kept assuring me I wasn’t bleeding, but I didn’t believe a word.

Throughout the day, I couldn’t help but wonder how the hell he could keep going.  I was completely exhausted, but he was fine, his cock hard and ready and willing to invade me over and over.  Maybe he was popping Viagra without me knowing.

Of all the places he violated me that day, he liked the kitchen counter the best, because it was just the right height for me to sit on and lean back against the cupboard, and his cock to line right up with my ass.  I didn’t share the same excitement.  We had found ourselves there for the second time today, the sun starting to set as he rammed his cock in and out of me.  My taped wrists were thrown over his neck, like we were in a loving embrace.

As we writhed together there at the kitchen counter, I couldn’t help cries of pain escaping my open mouth.  He had absolutely ravished my hole today, and as the newly applied lube hit my open wounds and raw skin, it stung severely.

“Does that hurt, my little slut?” Sir asked me. 

I bristled at the degrading name calling, and then hesitated to respond, not sure if I should tell the truth or lie.  He obviously got off on my pain, because no matter how much I had begged him to stop today, he hadn’t.  His smirk was plastered to his face as he listened to my pleading, completely ignoring how I was feeling.  I swear that smirk of his would haunt my dreams forever.  Finally, after some thought, I decided to lie.  Maybe if he thought I was enjoying this he would finished quicker.

“No! I’m fine!” I said, but then I quickly realized that it was a mistake. With a growl, he gripped my hips and began to fuck my asshole even harder and deeper. He was balls-deep in my ass now and words cannot explain the level of pain I was in. I felt like my asshole was being turned inside out with every thrust. Every thrust hit the center of my pain and I screamed bloody murder. 

There was that damn smirk again.  “Still fine?” he laughed as he pounded my asshole, harder still. 

“Yes!” I said through gritted teeth.  I bit my lower lip to keep my cries from escaping again.

“Oh Adrian, I knew you were going to be such a fucking ass whore!” Sir yelled.  I flushed with embarrassment.  His dirty talk was nothing but humiliating.  How dare he think I would be an ass whore?!  I turned my eyes to the ceiling.  I couldn’t look at him or watch what was happening between us anymore.

Sir thrust in and out of me, his breathing harsh and panting.  The slap of skin echoed throughout the kitchen.  I tried to adjust my arms, they were starting to feel a little numb from being in the same position for so long.  Sir must have noticed, because he reached up and gripped my forearms, stopping my movements.  Then he leaned down to kiss the inside of my elbow gently.  I turned to look at him then, wondering how he could act so loving when he was raping me for what felt like the seven hundred and twenty-third time.

Sir smiled as he saw me watching, and then he leaned in to kiss my lips.  I mumbled, “No,” and turned away, but his crushing grip found my chin and turned my face back to his.  “Kiss me,” he commanded.

I shook my head, although it hardly moved in his tight grip.  My tears had dried up earlier, and he stroked one of the dried streaks next to my lips.  He leaned in close to me, our lips mere centimeters from each other.  “Kiss… me…”

I let out a sob as he pulled his hard cock out of me and then slammed it back home.  “Now,” he ordered.

His tongue softly licked my lips and I reluctantly opened to him, passively receiving his tongue.  As he kissed me, his grip on my chin tightened, while his other hand tightened on my hip, his nails digging into my soft skin.  Soon, my passivity ended and the heat of the kiss was returned.

I groaned in protest against the mouth against mine when the man bit my tongue gently.  I let out a mumbled, “No,” and he chuckled against my lips.  Finally, he pulled back, pulling my lower lip between his teeth until it slipped away.  My head dropped forward, my breathing ragged.  His tongue had been relentless, almost taking my breath away.  I loathed kissing the man, but there’s no stopping one’s body from reacting to such intensity.

As Sir continued to pound his cock back and forth inside me, I found that my asshole was now a bit numb. It was almost as if my body had decided that it was too painful to feel, and so as he pounded my asshole for the millionth time today, I was able to take it just a little bit more now.  Don’t get me wrong, there was still pain, it was just numbed a bit.

“You like getting fucked up the ass, don’t you?” Sir panted.  “Don’t you?  You’re just an anal-obsessed little whore, aren’t you?”

“No!” I shrieked.  How dare he call me something like that!  “Stop calling me such awful names!”

Sir chuckled, then he immediately snarled at me as he came, unloading the cum from his cock and depositing it deep into my asshole.  As he unloaded his cum up inside my ass, I could feel the warmth of his semen spewing inside of me and it was disgusting. No matter how many times he raped my ass, it always made me feel disgusted when I felt his hot cum flood my insides.  Sir gave a few more pumps to milk his softening cock, then finally he was still, and he pulled his cock from my broken, destroyed asshole.

Sir let me pull my arms from around his neck, then urged me to slide off the counter to my feet.  I did, although slowly.  My trembling legs held me for a few moments, then I collapsed to the floor.  I wasn’t only in pain, but exhausted from the day.  I wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep and heal and forget.  Tears flooded my eyes and my body shook as I started to sob.  My asshole felt completely wrecked after our full day fucking marathon. I tried to get up but all I could do was cower on the floor and cry like a baby.

Sir let me cry as he used a wet paper towel to clean his spent cock.  I looked up at him and watched as he put his cock back into his pants and closed the zipper, thankful that he was done… but when would it reappear?  Throughout the day, he had never undressed once.  Just pulled his cock from his zipper and fucked me again and again.  There was something about him raping me fully clothed that made it that much worse for me.  I wasn’t really sure why, but it was.

I let out a pained yelp when he pulled me to my feet and started to half drag, half carry me to the bathroom.  I was leaning over like an old man, my back protesting as I tried to stand upright.  The pain was still so intense.  I allowed Sir to lower me onto the toilet, then watched sadly as he cut away the duct tape to make it easier for me to clean myself up.  I sat there for a few minutes and waited for the pain to stop, or at least lessen, but it didn’t.  Sir gave me some more pain pills, and I knew the pain was on its way to being a dull throb.  Must be he was feeling a bit bad about abusing me so much today.  I tried not to cry anymore as I used the toilet and then mopped up the semen from my sore, wrecked asshole.

****

We ate dinner, him taking pity on my slow movements and helping me cook.  It wasn’t anything special, just some baked chicken and fried potatoes.  He still praised my cooking skills though, telling me it was a wonderfully cooked meal.  I thanked him once again, not sure why my cooking skills were so valued by him.  Maybe he couldn’t cook, or his mom was a great cook and he hadn’t had one of her good home cooked meals in a long time… I don’t know.

After the dishes were done, we moved back to the living room.  Sir told me to pick out a movie from mine and Ted’s DVD collection, and I picked some mindless comedy I had seen so many times I could quote almost every line.  I figured it would be better to watch something I didn’t really have to pay attention to.  Knowing him, we’d never make it to the end anyway.  Sir sighed happily as he sat on the couch while I put the DVD in the player and turned the TV on.  The DVD’s menu screen came on, and pushed play on the remote.  The opening music started, and I sat back on my heels to start watching the movie.

My attention was taken away from the TV when Sir patted the couch next to him.  I watched his face for a moment, contemplating if I should obey him or not as I knelt in front of the entertainment center.  Sir’s eyes narrowed, and he warned, “Adrian.”  With a deep sigh, I stood and shuffled over to the couch and sat next to him.  “No, lay down and put your head in my lap,” he said.  My eyes snapped to his, and I muttered aloud, “Why?”

Sir smiled gently and shook his head in amusement.  “Stop the dirty thoughts, boy.  Just do as I say.”

With a grumble, I did as he wanted.  I knew my body was tense as I laid there with my head resting in his lap.  I didn’t know what his intentions were, and my body wouldn’t relax until I knew what they were.  His hand found its way to my hair and he threaded his fingers through it.  “Relax,” he told me.  “We’re just going to watch the movie, nothing else.”

I nodded against his leg, but it took me until almost a quarter way through the movie to actually relax.  I have to admit, I didn’t believe him.  We had started watching TV this morning, innocently enough, and look how it had turned out….

We were about half way through the movie when Sir commented, “This is a good movie.”  We had both been laughing throughout, and I found myself actually feeling relaxed as I laid there.  Sir’s hand never left my hair, resting gently on my head, his fingers playing with my hair every once in a while.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it tons of times,” I replied.  “I know almost all of the lines.”

Sir chuckled.  “It’s been a long time since I’ve been that into a movie.”

We lapsed into silence as the movie continued.  My mind was whirling as I contemplated asking Sir some questions.  Maybe he would answer them now that he was relaxed and in a good mood from the movie.  But then again, maybe he would tell me not to think about things and just shut up and follow what he tells me… like he had last time.

The credits were rolling when I finally got up the nerve to speak.  “Sir, uh... can I ask you a question?”

His fingers had been threading through my hair, and they stilled for a moment.  “Sure,” he said.  His fingers moved again, although a little stiffer than before.

“You… you won’t get mad?” I asked, turning my head to look up at him.

He glanced down at me, then back to the TV.  “Ask,” he said.

I took a deep breath and then just blurted it out.  “Um, do you… do this… often?”

“This?”  His face scrunched up as if confused at my question.

“Coming into someone’s home, and… and…” I trailed off, hoping he got the point.

Sir sat silently, staring at the credits still rolling across the television screen.  After a while, I figured that was my answer… that I wouldn’t get one.  I turned my head back so my cheek rested on his leg.  _So much for that._   Finally, he took a gentle hold of my chin and turned it so I was looking up at him again.  “I want to answer you, Adrian, I do.  But now is not the right time.”

“Huh?”

He shrugged.  “You will learn the answer, but not today.”

I didn’t understand, but figured it was better than “shut up and just do what I say.”  I nodded, then whispered, “Okay.”

We got up from the couch then, and began getting ready for bed.  I ejected the DVD and placed it back into its case before taking it to the shelves and sliding it back into its home.  Sir turned off the TV and the lights then told me to head for the bedroom.  I wanted to whine about it, but figured I would just sound like a whiny child and it wouldn’t do a damn thing anyway.  I walked ahead of him, entering the room and standing off to the side of the bed, and then waited for Sir to enter and undress. Would he fuck me again before sleep?  And what about that solo shower I was promised?  I had been good today, hadn’t I?

Just then, a buzzing sound filled the room, shortly followed by the sound of the wicked witch from The Wizard of Oz laughing.  I froze, instantly recognizing it as my phone.  That was the ringer for my mother.  Her calls were usually nightmares, so I had assigned that tone to her.  We were both night owls, and she was probably calling me right now to bitch about something my father or older brother had done today.

But, I can’t believe I had forgotten about my phone!  I could, and should, have been trying to sneak it from the pocket of my jeans and calling for help!  Sir and I exchanged glances, then I jumped for my discarded pants.  Sir yelled at me not to do it, but I ignored him.  This could be my chance for rescue!

Sir landed on top of me as I scrambled for my jeans and struggled to pull the phone from the pocket.  Sir’s hands were grabbing at mine, struggling at the same time to get the phone for himself.  I only caught a glimpse of the screen before it went dark.  Either it had gone to voicemail or my mother had hung up.  I gripped the phone tightly in one hand, and clambered to pull myself out from under the man.  He landed a swift punch into my side, making me gasp for breath.  My hand involuntarily came to my side, and I felt his fingers digging at my own to get me to release the phone.  “Give it to me, boy!” he yelled.

I cried out as he punched my lower back.  I was still so sore in that area.  I couldn’t help but drop the phone at that point.  Sir roared triumphantly as he grabbed the phone from the floor.  I heard a thud and a crash, and turned to see he had flung it at the wall, shattering it.  “You didn’t have to do that!” I yelled.  “Why did you do that?!”

Sir was panting, but he had a triumphant grin on his face.  “Damn, I forgot about your phone.”  He looked at me with wide eyes, and I absolutely did not like the look on his face.  Then, looking down, I saw why he was looking at me that way.  He was hard… rock hard.  The fight and struggle had made him excited, and my ass was going to pay for it.  “Sorry about that, I got caught up in the moment,” he explained as he absentmindedly waved at the phone.

I shook my head as I looked at the shattered remains of my phone.  The phone I had only had for about a month.  “Fuck.”

Sir laughed, then got to his feet.  “Damn that got me going,” he said.  “I wasn’t planning on fucking you again today, but now I’ve got to.”

I swallowed thickly as I stood and backed away.  “Please don’t.”

I watched apprehensively as Sir climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back.  His thick cock was hard and sticking straight up in the air.  I gulped as I watched him idly stroke it before motioning for me to come closer.

“Climb up here and ride me,” he groaned.

I shook my head.  I couldn’t help it.  It was one thing to be tied up and forced, but to actually willingly slide his cock into myself and fuck myself?  No, that was too much.

“I... I can’t,” I murmured.  “I can’t willingly assist you in… in…”  I trailed off, worried that he would get angry and hit me again.  My side was still sore to the touch from his punches only minutes earlier.

Sir grumbled as he impatiently got off the bed.  I took a step back, but he just went for his bag and pulled out a long piece of rope, one that was longer than those he used to tie me to the bed with.  I momentarily thought of running from the room, but quickly dismissed the thought.  He undeniably would have no problem catching me and dragging me back.  So, I stood there and watched in trepidation as he made a loop in one end, then stalked over to me.  I shook my head, begging him not to touch me, but he shoved me against the wall and pulled the loop over my head.  I now had a leash made of rope around my neck.  I was frightened at first that he was going to strangle me with it, but then I figured that maybe he’d just use it to tie me to the bed, but he merely pulled me to him as he laid down on his back again.

“Come on boy,” he said, then pulled on the rope, forcing me to either climb atop of him or choke.  I stumbled forward, catching myself on the edge of the bed.  I kept my eyes downcast as I climbed on the bed, straddling his stomach with his cock just touching my ass.  He kept a tight grip on the rope leash, ready in case I decided to run.

“Do it,” he commanded.  “Remember our deal from this morning.”

 _Shit._ He was right.  Despite the struggle for the phone, I _had_ been good all day, and I desperately wanted to shower alone.  It would only last for so long, but at least I would be alone, and away from his invasive touches.  I nodded slowly.  “Okay, okay,” I muttered.  “I’ll do whatever you want, just… just give me a minute.”

Sir pulled on the rope impatiently.  “You have ten seconds, or I’m throwing you to the floor and fucking you like a dog.”

My breath hitched.  “Okay, okay!”

I reached back and took hold of his cock.  It was hard and thick, already dripping precum.  Thankfully, although still sore, my hole was still stretched from our plentiful fucking throughout the day.  I leaned up on my knees and began to work his cock into my hole, enveloping him in the warmth of my asshole.  He groaned as I slowly worked myself down until I was seated on his hips.  I took a few minutes to give myself a silent pep talk, then slowly began to work my hips, lifting my sore asshole up and down on his cock.  I closed my eyes against the pain of his cock rubbing against my sore insides.

I soon found his cock going deeper within me than ever before.  Then, the tip of his cock hit something that made me come to attention, my eyes snapping open in astonishment.  _What was that?!_   Whatever it was, I liked it!  “Oh… oh!  What is that?!” I groaned.

Sir laughed.  “That’s your prostate boy!  That’s the sweat spot that revs your engine!”  He laughed some more as I worked my hips up and down some more, picking up the pace.  “See why men take it up the ass?!”

I nodded.  _Yes, I do see now._   I moaned… I… I …what?  Oh, no, I was moaning.  I was riding this bastard’s cock, and… and enjoying it!  I told myself to stop moaning, but I secretly wanted to keep hitting that sweat spot he had mentioned.  I kept my moans low as I kept riding him.  Sir’s hands were on my hips, caressing now. Gently caressing the skin of my hips, his face looking happy as he watched me move.  Then he grabbed my ass and thrust himself up inside me as I came down on his cock.  Sir grunted as he and I worked together to fuck me deeper. 

“You’re so hot,” he said.  He groaned as I ground myself into him.  “You’re such a beautiful little slut.”

I ignored his words as I continued to lift myself up and down, sliding my used hole up and down his hard, thick cock.  Just because I like it at this moment, it didn’t mean I was a slut.  It didn’t mean I actually wanted or liked this man fucking me.

I rode him faster, and leaned forward, placing my hands on his chest.  I worked my ass up and down, my head thrown back in ecstasy.  His hands caressed my stomach and rubbed up and down my torso, his hands skimming down over my nipples, and then back up between them as I arched my back.  “So nice,” he groaned.

My mind raced, both with pleasure and with confusion.  What the fuck was I doing?!  I wasn’t fighting him anymore, I wasn’t even interested in fighting him right now.  Was he right? Was I an anal-whore, nothing but a slut?  Was I whore who was willing to ride this fucking psychopath’s cock, simply because he was being gentler now, and feeding me little compliments?  Was I a whore because all I wanted was his cock hitting that wonderful spot again, his hands caressing me as I rode his thick, hard cock?  At that moment, I realized that any pain I had initially felt had turned to pleasure… and I _liked_ it.

I began to moan again.  I couldn’t stop.  I could feel nothing but pleasure as I rode his cock, my own cock dripping precum, ready to explode at any minute.  My moans grew louder.  I was breathing heavily.  “I’m going to cum!” I cried out. 

Sir almost froze.  His hips slowed, and then he looked up at me.  Maybe he didn’t believe me.  “Really?” he said, half questioning my seriousness, seeming half excited at the idea I was actually into this.  I was surprised at it myself, but kept my comments to myself.  I hadn’t gotten hard once while he had fucked and raped me this whole time, but now, I was rock hard and on the edge of an explosive orgasm. 

I nodded and moaned louder, as I rode him wildly, my hands still on his chest, and I bounced my ass on his cock, over and over, moans becoming louder as I got closer and closer to my orgasm.  “I’m going to cum!” I screamed out again. 

Sir laughed and laid there watching me as I ground my ass onto his cock.  “You… are… so… fucking… hot,” he groaned.

He let out a loud groan as I forced myself down onto him.  “You can’t cum without permission boy!” Sir yelled.  “Don’t you dare cum until I say!”

I found myself whining.  “Please, Sir!  Please!  I’m so close!”

I closed my eyes, distantly feeling the rope around my neck tightening.  Maybe he was going to strangle me with it now.  Maybe this was it.  But Sir was just playfully pulling on it, letting it loose, pulling on it again before letting it loose.  “Please, Sir!” I screamed.  “I need to cum!”

I opened my eyes and looked down at him with all the innocence I could muster.  “Please,” I begged.  “Please.”  My cock was red and hard as a rock.  It slapped against my stomach as I bounced, making me want to blow.

Sir told me that we’d cum together, just wait for him to tell me when.  I nodded, muttering, “Yes, okay, yes!  But, please, hurry!”

Sir thrust himself into me, counting to three as he did so.  After three he yelled, “Go!”

I screamed my release, barely noticing that Sir had grabbed my cock and aimed it for my chest and face as the cum shot from my cock.  I didn’t notice I was covered in my own cum until I started to come down from my orgasmic high.  Feeling the sticky substance on my body, I felt nothing but disgusted.  The jerk had ruined the best orgasm of my life.

When Sir saw the disgusted look on my face he laughed and told me that I looked beautiful.  “Maybe I should toss you to the floor and make you sleep like that, covered in your own cum, sleeping on the floor like a dog,” Sir idly commented.

“Oh, no, please no,” I begged.  He wouldn’t really do that, would he?

But Sir relented and told me that he was only joking.  I took a deep sigh of relief.  “Thank you, thank you.”

Sir pulled on the rope leash, pulling me down onto his chest.  His mouth found mine, and I found myself resisting for only a moment before letting his tongue slip past my lips.  I moaned just a little, instantly tensing up as I realized I might be enjoying this too.  Sir chuckled against my lips, then pulled away.  I stared into his eyes as I lifted myself off of him, grimacing at the stickiness of my smeared cum across both of our chests.  Sir smiled at me, a dreamy look in his eyes.

I figured he’d say something about what had just happened.  Something about me fucking myself on his cock, or moaning into his kiss.  But the silence stretched on, until finally Sir shook his head as if clearing it, then reached up and pulled the rope from my neck.  He then bound my hands with it, being mindful of the gauze and my sore wrists.  He tied the other end to the bedpost then pushed me aside.  I fell to the bed on my side, completely exhausted.  Sir explained he was going to go take a shower, and then I could go take one of my own.  “You’re going to let me shower alone?” I asked excitedly.  _Holy shit, I was excited simply about showering alone._

He nodded.  “Yeah.  I guess you _have_ earned it.  Even with the whole phone incident.”

I laid there and watched him head for the door.  “Thank you,” I whispered.

Sir took his shower, then untied me so I could go take mine.  He threatened to be right outside the door the whole time, so don’t try anything.  I promised I wouldn’t, then shut the door behind me.  I sighed.  _Alone.  I was finally alone._

I took a long, hot shower.  I made sure to scrub every crevice of my body, every part of my body he had touched throughout the day.  I didn’t feel completely clean afterwards, because everything was carved into my brain and didn’t seem to want to go away, but at least the outside of me was clean.

Sir took another look at my wrists before we headed back to the bedroom.  More Neosporin was applied and gauze wrapped around them.  We both used the toilet, then headed for my bedroom.

As I sat on the bed, Sir pulled out the duct tape.  I whimpered, pulling myself away from him.  “Please, do I have to be tied up tonight?” I asked pitifully.  “I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

Sir smirked.  “This is how it’s going to be, boy.  Stick out your wrists.”

“But… they hurt.  From the ropes.  And when you pull off the tape.  Please, can’t you use something else?”  I suddenly realized that I was actually trying to bargain with him as to what I was restrained with.  What the hell was I doing?

Sir shook his head.  “I like duct tape and ropes, and that’s what I’m gonna use.”

“Please,” I pleaded.  “It hurts…”

Sir sighed.  “Okay, I’ll do like I did before and put a length of tape sticky side up over your wrists first, okay?”

I sighed as well.  “Okay,” I murmured, then slowly lifted me arms and held out my wrists for him.

Soon I was secured to the bed, and we were cuddled together.  There was a little more rope tying me down this time, and my arms were given more room to move.  I had told him of the numbness and uncomfortableness from last night, and he had thankfully listened.  But it was still uncomfortable having this man practically lying on top of me.  I figured I was in for another sleepless night, but the activities of the day quickly caught up to me, and I fell into a deep, dream filled sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for the comments/reviews! :)

Sunday morning started like Saturday had, but with no shower or morning fuck.  I cooked breakfast again, this time pancakes and bacon.  After doing the dishes, Sir led us to the couch again, and I figured it was a ruse like yesterday and fully expected him to start the fucking marathon again.  I waited for the inevitable roll of duct tape to appear, but he didn’t bring it out.  He must have seen my questioning look, because he commented that it wasn’t necessary today.  _Okay… then why was it necessary before, but not now?_   I didn’t ask, and figured it wasn’t worth knowing.  It was finally Sunday, and the bastard was going to leave today.  I don’t know if Sir worried about it, but I knew that as soon as he was gone, I was going to be in my car and on the way to the police.  I figured I could identify him very well, him being around me for so long.  It hopefully wouldn’t be long before he was caught.

We sat together and watched TV for quite a while.  I wasn’t surprised when Sir suddenly turned the TV off and stood, beginning to undress.  He must have seen my reluctance and apprehension, because he placed his hand softly on my shoulder, lightly holding me down, silently telling me not to move.  I stayed where I was, my arms stiff at my sides, fists clenched.  My hands were free, maybe I could fight him today… yeah, and maybe he’d pummel me into the ground.

My eyes widened somewhat as Sir stood in front of me for a moment, as if showing off his body.  Sure, I had seen him naked before, but this was the first time I had gotten a good look at him.  He was built pretty well, not too muscular, but enough to show he was fit.  He knew how to take care of himself, obviously.  I’ll admit it, overall, he wasn’t too bad looking. 

I held in a deep breath as I watched Sir sit down on my lap, his knees nestling my hips.  My knees were digging into his ass, but I don’t think he minded.  “What are you doing?” I asked skeptically.  Sir smiled as wiggled his hips.  “Just getting comfortable.”  I frowned.   “Okay….”

“When will your roommate be home?” he asked softly as he gently trailed his hand down my chest.  His touch was gentle, almost teasing, and it made me fidget just a little, making him smile.

I was surprised he was asking, as it seemed he knew everything about us already.  He had admitted to watching us, after all.  If he had known Ted was gone, he most likely knew when he’d return. But, I figured I might as well tell the truth.  I had tried to lie before, and he had called me on it.  “Early afternoon,” I replied.  “He has to work early in the morning.”

Sir glanced over my shoulder at the clock in the kitchen.  His hand reached up and tenderly fingered my ear lobe.  I frowned, but otherwise didn’t react.  With a sad sigh, he said, “Then we only have a few hours to play.”

My sigh echoed his, but it was one of relief, not sadness.  A few hours… only a few hours left to suffer and then he’d be gone.  He’d be gone and I could make it to the police and get them after his ass.

I whimpered when his hand left my ear and trailed down my chest once again, only this time, its destination was my cock.  “Please, don’t.”  He laughed at me.  “Haven’t you realized that I will do what I want with you and there’s nothing you can do to stop me?”

I nodded sadly.  Yes, I had realized that.  But, it sure as hell wouldn’t stop me from trying.

Sir stroked my cock slowly, and I fought my arousal with everything I had.  He was watching me intently, taking in my facial expressions and reactions.  “You like this, don’t you?” he whispered.  I shook my head.  He chuckled.  “Don’t lie to yourself.  I can see your reactions, can feel your body coming to life beneath my hand.”

I turned my eyes away, looking out the front window absently.  The street outside was empty, the grass and trees swaying in a gentle breeze.  Damn, I wish I was out there enjoying that nice weather right now, instead of pinned to this couch by _him_.  My fists clenched at my sides, and I fought not to reach up and shove him away.

He stroked me a few more times until I started to squirm, then his hand pulled away from my cock.  My cock wasn’t left alone for long though, because something else made of flesh touched me, and I had to look down because I had a sneaking suspicion of what it might be.  I groaned, watching Sir grab our cocks together in both hands and begin stroking them together.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

I hesitated, my eyes flicking between his eyes and the front window.

“Look.  At.  Me.”

I dragged my eyes to his, and he smiled.  “Admit it, you like being a whore.  You’ve loved this weekend being my whore.”  His smile got wider when he saw my eyes widen in horror.  He knew I hadn’t liked one minute of it… well, except for that _one_ time.  But, that doesn’t count!  He nodded.  “Yeah, you’ve like it alright.”

I shook my head.  “No.”  I tried to keep moans from escaping me, but they worked their way out of my mouth.  He knew what he was doing, and his hands felt so damn good on my cock!  My breathing was picking up, and I was squirming in my seat.  “Please,” I begged.

Sir slowed his pace, making me groan.  “Not yet,” he admonished.  “Not yet.”

I could see his cock was red and hard, just like mine.  Our precum seeped out of the tips and mingled to flow over his hands.  He started pumping his hips a little, adding extra friction between our cocks.

My head fell back, and I bit my lip to hold in any noises.  He wanted my noises.  He wanted me to fall apart beneath his hands.  This was such an intimate moment that should be spent between lovers… and we sure as hell weren’t lovers.  I tried to envision that girl from my fantasy in the shower yesterday.  Maybe it would hasten this along and he would leave me alone.  But she wasn’t working this time.  My mind was too focused on his large, soft hands.  Too focused on his cock moving against mine as he pumped his hips.

“Such a little slut, aren’t you?” he moaned.  I shook my head, but the moan that escaped told a different story.  He quietly laughed at me.  “Such a slut, letting me touch you like this.  Making you writhe on the couch and moan for me.”  He groaned then, picking up his pace, his hand beginning to move faster.

I began begging for release then.  I didn’t care if I sounded like a slut, a whore, or whatever he wanted to call me.  I needed it, and I needed it _now!_

His hands slowed down again, making us both groan in disappointment.  I lifted my head and stared into his eyes pleadingly.  “Please… please.”

He grinned, but shook his head.  “Not until I say, remember?”

I whimpered and tried to grab his hands with my own and speed his movements.  He swatted my hands away and told me to keep them at my sides.  No touching without permission, he said.  _What the hell?!_

My own hips started to move, keeping pace with his.  Sir’s head fell back, a low moan coming from him.  “Perfect,” he murmured.

His hands began to move faster and faster now.  We were both squirming at this point, our mouths open as we panted our arousal.  I knew I couldn’t last much longer, and the hell with him giving me “permission.”  I was so lost in my pleasure that I actually jumped when he yelled, “Now!”  My body knew what he meant, and we both roared our release.  Our cum shot into the air, mixing together and hitting our chests and faces.  I pulled back, grimacing at the feeling of the warm sticky cum on my skin.

Sir’s hands pulled away, and our softened cocks fell to rest on each other’s stomachs.  We were both panting, our faces sweaty from the effort to hold back for so long.  “Thank you,” I muttered.  “Thank you.”  I didn’t know what I was thanking him for honestly.  Touching me?  Finally letting me cum?  Something just made me feel it was necessary, I guess.

Sir smiled as he climbed off of me, thankfully not acknowledging my thanking him.  “I’ll get a washcloth.”  I nodded and watched him go.  I was somewhat surprised that he had left me there alone.  Did he trust me not to run?  Or did he figure I was too tired to get up?  Either way, I knew I wasn’t moving.  My limbs were like wet noodles, and I was still trying to catch my breath.

Sir returned with the washcloth and a small cup of water.  I took the cup and started to drink.  “Careful, keep some of it for the pill I have for you.”

I took another swallow of the cold water and then pulled the cup away.  “Pill?  What pill?”

Sir shrugged.  “I know you’re probably still a bit sore.”  He was right, I was.  “It’ll take care of your aches and pains.  And… help you relax.” 

Sir had finished cleaning us both off by this point, and he dropped the washcloth to the coffee table.  He held out his hand and showed me a little white pill.  I looked at it skeptically.  It looked like a typical pain pill, but who knew with him.  Looking up at the man, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.  “What is it really?”  He sighed and shook his head in annoyance.  “Just a pain pill, trust me.”

Well, I didn’t trust him, not one bit.  But, regardless, I took it and threw it into my mouth.  Somehow I knew resistance wasn’t an option and he would force it down my throat if need be.  I swallowed it down with the rest of the water and Sir took the cup from my hand.  He left for a moment, then returned to straddle my lap again.  “What are you doing?”  I asked.

Sir smiled as he started caressing my chest.  “I just can’t believe my luck,” he responded.  _Huh?_ “What are you talk-” I cut off with a hiss when he tweaked my left nipple.  “Stop it,” I uttered.

He glanced merrily into my eyes before quickly staring back down at my chest.  His hands were still caressing me, lightly touching my nipples and making me jump and squirm.  I had the sudden realization that my body was starting to feel sluggish.  My head felt heavy, and I was having trouble focusing on the man in my lap.  “Wha-  What’d you… give me?” I slurred.

Sir’s laughter filled my ears, then I felt hot wetness on my neck as he licked me and sucked at my skin.  “Ssss… op,” I tried telling him.  But his response was hot breath against my skin as he laughed and continued on.  I knew something was wrong.  Why was I feeling like this?  My brain tried to command my arms to move and fight him off, but they wouldn’t listen.

My nipples were attacked next, his teeth nipping at them and pulling at them painfully.  I hissed and gasped at the onslaught, frustrated at his use of me when I was unable to move or even tell him to stop.  My fingers twitched slightly as I tried again to lift my arms, and I moaned mournfully deep in my throat, stupid me finally realizing he had drugged me.

His tongue was in my ear now, and I wanted to stop him, fight him, but sleep seemed so much better….

****

I woke sluggishly, my mind foggy.  It took me a few tries to open my eyes, and when I finally got them open enough to glance at my surroundings, I only saw darkness with various points of light peeking at me.  Instinctively, I knew that something was terribly wrong, but my foggy brain couldn’t figure out what.  I closed my eyes and slipped back into sleep, too tired to fully wake just yet.

****

I don’t know how long I was out, but the same surroundings greeted me when I woke again.  This time I didn’t feel so out of it.  My foggy brain was clearer, and it told me that the bastard had drugged me, that he had most likely left me unconscious and then taken off.  That hindered my plan to get to the police as soon as possible, but I could still get there.  Then the fantasy that I was home in bed fled when I realized my body was vibrating and bouncing as if moving.  My eyes snapped open, and I shockingly realized where I was… in the trunk of a car!

I screamed in panic, but my cry came out muffled and soft.  _What the hell?!_   There was something stuffed in my mouth.  I worked my tongue at it, but soon realized there was something across my lips preventing it from escaping… the bastard’s beloved duct tape.

My hands were bound behind me with the same sticky substance, and a quick pull of my ankles found the same.  And to make matters even better, I was still naked!  I fumbled around, trying to get my hands loose, but the tape was too tough.  He had wound it around too many times for me to even _try_ and rip it.  Groaning, I tried kicking my feet, but only hit the back of the trunk and stubbed my toes on the trunk lid.

I had assumed the bastard would leave me unconscious for Ted to find when he returned home.  Terror filled me when I realized that this had been his plan all along.  He had watched us for who knows how long, then waited for the right moment to bust into the house when I was alone.  He had planned to use me all weekend long, then abduct me to use in his own horror filled way without the chance of Ted coming home and finding him there.  He probably had a torture chamber of a basement waiting for me.  Tears filled my eyes and threatened to fall, but I held them back.  I would be strong, I would be ready to escape as soon as he let me loose, even if I had to run naked.

I began to wonder how he had gotten me out of the house without anyone noticing.  Sure, the house was somewhat secluded, but cars still drove by on their way to their homes or to town.  Someone must have seen us, right?  Then my heart dropped.  The damn garage!  He probably pulled his car in and loaded me into the trunk without any problem.  I was so fucked!

Panic overwhelmed me, and I started to scream and kick and throw a fit within the tight confines of the trunk.  I didn’t care if kicking the metal of the trunk hurt my heels or toes, someone driving past us or standing at the side of the road when we stopped somewhere would hear… maybe it could lead to my rescue.  The pounding of my heels against the metal made my ears ring, but I was relentless.  Someone had to hear me, someone _had_ to hear me.

I froze when I heard Sir’s voice yelling back at me.  “Knock it off Adrian!  You better settle down back there!”  I kicked at the trunk lid again, telling him I wasn’t going to settle down.  “You don’t want me to stop this car and come back there, boy!” he threatened.  I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, then started screaming again.  I thought I heard him curse loudly, then the car jerked to the right and slammed to a halt.  _Shit, he stopped the car.  Is this my chance?  Or will he knock me unconscious again?_

I squinted against the harsh sunlight when the trunk was yanked open.  Sir stood there, a furious look on his face.  “I told you to settle down,” he snapped.  I screamed up at him, my cries and pleads to be let go muffled beyond recognition.  He shook his head.  Two quick punches to my gut had me gasping and coughing for air, the gag making it difficult to breath normally again.  I had barely recovered, but I managed to try to jerk away as he reached into the trunk, yanking my head back by my hair.  “You don’t listen well, do you?” he seethed at me.  I blinked up at him, then screamed at him and yanked my head away, wincing as the action pulled out some of my hair.  He let go and stood up, his expression full of surprise and annoyance.

Sir stood and watched me, the surprise and annoyance fading and replaced with amusement, as I screamed and struggled against my bindings.  I was determined to alert someone nearby to my situation, but with my earlier struggles, I quickly exhausted myself and slumped to the floor of the trunk in defeat.  The man obviously wasn’t worried about me getting anyone’s attention, so maybe we weren’t anywhere I could find help.  “You got that all out of your system now?” he asked.  “Cuz I _do not_ want to stop the car again, do you hear me?”

I glared at him and called him some filthy names, and he only smirked as he listened to my muffled cries.

“I know you thought I’d leave you behind, but I have a confession to make.  Your roommate going away and my coming to your house were _not_ a coincidence.”  He smiled when my eyes opened wide in surprise.  “He paid me to make you disappear,” Sir said with a laugh.  I started to scream behind my gag again.  Ted would never do that!  What the hell was he talking about?!

Sir nodded.  “Deny it all you want, but he did,” he paused, “He’s fed up with you Adrian.  He has actually hated you for a long damn time, enough that distancing himself from you was just not an option to him.  But what the hell do I care about his reasons?  I got paid and that’s all that matters.”  He waved the thought away like it didn’t even matter.  “Now, you’re going to come home with me, and you’re going to be my good little bitch, because this weekend has shown you that you’re just a needy little cunt who needs a large cock stuffed up his ass.”  My mind was jerked away from my thoughts of Ted and his sickening betrayal.  I snorted at Sir, my eyes angry at the accusations that I would willingly let him use me again like he had this weekend.  I might have been submissive at my house, but now he was in for the fight of his life.  Sir smiled triumphantly.  “We’re going to have a lot of fun together.”

He stepped back and shut the trunk, leaving me in the dim darkness.  The car started shortly after, and I finally let the tears fall.  I rolled a little as the car pulled back onto the road, taking me away from my home, from my family, and everything I knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left... the epilogue! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. The epilogue. Hopefully it'll clear up any questions some of you have. :) Enjoy!

My body was almost vibrating with excitement, and there was only one thing on my mind as I drove down that lonely stretch of highway.  Ted.  Ted was on my mind, and the thought of what I would do when I finally saw him.  Ted.  Ted.  Ted.

****

It had been a little over a year since Sir had come into my home, used and abused me for the weekend, and then stolen me away.  A year since my former roommate and friend Ted had _paid_ Sir to make me disappear.  Since then I have been hell bent on revenge on Ted, and Sir had known it this whole time.  I had watched as Ted played the poor, sad roommate to the press.  Watched as he stood next to my family and faked tears, and looked sadly into the camera and pleaded for my return.  What bullshit.  In the weeks that followed my abduction, Sir had gleefully forced me to watch the news reports on TV and read the newspapers, which had only spurred my anger and need for revenge.  I had been stewing on it for over a year, and now I was going to get what was due to me.

In the first few months of my captivity, I had fought Sir tooth and nail.  I had tried countless times to escape, to incapacitate him, to do anything I could to get free.  But he had been ready for everything I tried, and I never got one foot out of the door.  My back is covered in the scars from his repeated whippings and punishments for my actions.  I swear the carpet below the whipping post is still damp from my tears and blood.  I finally broke, not able to mentally and physically take any more punishments.  Sir had then steadfastly trained my body to yearn and ache for his touch.  To respond fully to his caresses, to his honey filled, or dirty, filthy, words.  Now my body craved his cock in my ass, his hot cum filling my insides or my mouth.  Despite my repeated protests, I _am_ his whore, his slut… I don’t know how he did it, but I can’t ever leave him now.

I had learned so much about him in the past year.  His talk of superiors, of being “his boy”.  That was his lifestyle.  He was the Master, I was the submissive who served and obeyed, period.  We were not equals in his house, and I had learned to crave his dominance over me.  When asked again if he did things like this often, he had finally told me that his name was out in the “network” for anyone that needed someone “taken care of”, and he was called maybe every few months.  He either decided to take the job or not, depending on if he felt it worth his time and effort.  He doesn’t often keep the ones he takes, but for some reason he was lured to me, saw something special in me, and knew I could be turned into what he wanted.  I can’t lie, deep down, I was secretly happy that he had felt me worth his time and effort, although I would never tell him that.  Don’t get me wrong, I had no love for the man… not even close.  I still had hatred for what he had done to me, way deep down, but I guess now I had a certain amount of respect for him, and the hatred didn’t make its way to the surface anymore. 

On our one year “anniversary”, Sir had given me the present of Ted’s address.  I had looked at him with large, tear filled eyes, wondering if it was real.  Sir had nodded, then told me I was being given permission to go to him, and get whatever revenge I had concocted in my mind.  Despite being paid to do what he did, he knew it was an awful, shitty thing for a roommate and friend to do, and he wanted me to be able to get closure.  He knew once this was done, I would be his; mind, body, and soul.  I was speechless, surprised he would allow me to do this, to leave and go out on my own.  But I knew my mind and body would not let me run.  He and I both knew I needed him, and he had no qualms about letting me go.

A fake ID was made for me, because of course, I can’t go out as Adrian Jones… he’s been missing for over a year… how would I be able to do what I needed to do if I was found and returned home?  It’s not like I could tell the truth about what had happened, and then ask to return back to Sir and the home I was used to now.  No, they’d make me reunite with my parents and friends, and then I’d be stuck in the view of the media and paparazzi until I could take off.  Better to have a fake ID and avoid all of that.  Sir and I made sure to take ample time to make plans for what roads I would take, what roadside motels I’d stay in, etc., as I drove over fifteen hundred miles to show up on Ted’s doorstep.  We made plans for everything I would do to the conniving bastard, and what was necessary for getting away clean.

I was getting close now, my body trembling with anticipation.  I wondered if Sir was keeping an eye on me through the GPS tracking chip, if he was aware of how close I was to ending my inner turmoil.  My heart beat just a little bit faster as I saw my turn, and I hit the blinker in preparation.  Turning into the cul-de-sac, I slowed the car-one of Sir’s extras he kept for “Sunday drives”-and looked for the house number I needed.  Passing a few mailboxes, my heart skipped a beat when I saw it.  There it was… 1256.  This is it.  The two-story blue house stood there as if waiting for me.  Although there should be two cars in the driveway, I only saw one, and knew it was Ted’s.  Sir had explained that Ted was living with a girlfriend now, and surprise, surprise… she was out of town for the weekend.  And not just out of town… she was completely out of the state for some bachelorette weekend or something (Sir was very, very good at doing his research). 

Even though Ted’s car was parked in the driveway, I knew there was a chance he might not actually be home, because he could be out with friends or something, but I would only be able to find out by going to the front door and ringing the doorbell.  I desperately hoped he was home, and that he was alone.  If by chance he had a friend or someone else over visiting, well, they would be an unwanted inconvenience that I would have to handle.  I pulled up along the side of the road and put the car in park.  I watched for a few minutes for any movements in the windows, and checked out the neighbors to see if anyone seemed to be around.  Seeing nothing, and feeling confident that I wouldn’t be seen, I shut off the car.

The phone Sir had given me buzzed, startling me.  He had figured it might be a good idea to have in case I got into trouble or needed his help for some reason.  Another sign of his trust, it was a burner phone, only good for the month he had paid on it, but it was helpful all the same.  I unlocked the screen and saw a text from Sir.  ‘Good luck.’  He obviously knew I was here, ready for what I needed to do.  I smiled and responded with a devil face emoji followed by a winking smiley face emoji.  I waited to see if he would respond, but after a few minutes the phone had remained silent, and I put it back into my pocket.

I took a deep sigh, then grabbed my backpack and got out of the car.  I threaded my arms through the straps and pulled the backpack, loaded with lots of goodies, onto my back and headed for the front door.  I pushed the doorbell button and listened as it rang somewhere in the back of the house.  Honestly, this was a nice house.  Looking around, I had to admit, this was a nice looking neighborhood too.  Ted had apparently moved up in the world.  I heard footsteps nearing the door, and stepped back so that anyone looking out the peephole would only catch a glimpse of my profile.  If it was Ted, I didn’t want him seeing me and panicking before I could get in the door.

There was silence on the other side of the door as whoever it was took a long look through the peephole.  I could vaguely hear a shuffling of feet as they decided whether or not to open the door.  Finally, the deadbolt was turned, and the door swung open.

“Can I-?”  The person who opened the door cut off as I turned to face them and they saw who stood on their doorstep.

My heart stopped.  Ted.

Ted’s eyes opened wide, his mouth hanging open in disbelief and complete surprise.  I watched his eyes look me up and down, taking in my body, which had been molded into what Sir desired.  I had more bulk and muscles now, thanks to his dietary and exercise regime.  Ted’s eyes hesitated on my face, then slid down to the small, thin silver collar welded closed around my throat.  The collar with Sir’s initials, MC, engraved on the side.  The collar that effectively covered the GPS tracking chip embedded under my skin.

Ted gulped a few times, trying to say something, anything, but nothing audible came out.

An evil grin formed on my face, and I stepped forward, the movement forcing Ted back into the house.  He took a few shaky steps back, his eyes not leaving my face.  His knuckles were white as he gripped the door, probably knowing it was too late to slam it shut in my face.  I gently pulled the door out of his hand and pushed it shut quietly.  Without taking my eyes off of him, I reached behind me and my fingers found the deadbolt and clicked it shut.  Ted flinched at the noise as it seemed to echo throughout the house, making me smile all the more.

“Hello Ted,” I said.  His mouth opened and shut like a fish, only small gasps of air coming out.  He took another unsteady step back, me following right behind him.  I could see his chest rising and falling quickly as he began to panic.  My evil smile didn’t falter as I asked him, “Miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Home Invader. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews/comments throughout, I greatly appreciate them all. There may or may not be a sequel in the works… I have ideas, but no concrete plans as of right now.
> 
> I’m still working on a much longer story, and have a few chapters to finish before final edits. I hope to start posting it in a month or so (crossing my fingers).


End file.
